spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ISAAC Organization/Space Station Kennedy (JFK)
Space Station Kennedy= 'Space Station Kennedy (JFK)' Space Station Kennedy: designation for NaviComp use has been assigned as "JFK". It is the central hub for control, monitoring and oversight of the U.S. military's secret Spy Satellite system, numerous black aircraft platforms, and the newly activated Top Secret GPS satellite network. JFK is comprised of 81 modules, including those for work, living, habitation, recreation, food, research, environmental control, to name a few. It is equipped with four MSS Science Modules, four Oxygen Gardens, four Habitation Modules, and two Station Refuel Silos. In case of emergency, each habitable module is equipped with its own Battery source and full complement of Water Tanks. Four primary docking stations are available along the station's main hull; as are four more docking stations at the ends of the two SKS (Station-Keeping System) arms, where each has an updated and automated LK Lander Core for station movement and position-keeping. Two more secondary docking stations can be found at the ends of two extension arms housing the Oxygen Gardens; and in addition, two emergency docking stations are available, one at each of the Antenna Arrays, located at opposite ends of the station, though these two locations only allow for refueling of the spacecraft and recharging of its batteries. Two escape craft are located at the ends of two Oxygen Garden extension arms, and are newly manufactured Orion Capsules. Each has been specially fitted to accommodate eight crew members and is mated to a Tug Module (Medium) to increase its travelling range, fuel capability and consumable cargo lifespan. Sixteen Power panels supply electricity to the station, and are comprised as follows: six Solar Panel Large, four Solar Panel Smalls, two MSS Solar Panels and four MSS Sensor Modules. A mini nuclear power plant is believed to be aboard the station as well, but no information has yet to be gathered about its size, shape, location, power output or other specifics. It remains listed as "rumor" status. Two Voyager-X Antennas mounted on two Large Trusses serve as the eyes and ears of the station; allowing it to monitor all satellite transmissions, television and radio broadcasts, cable traffic and many other forms of communication. One Control Room is known to exist, and it is believe that a second has been specially built in another module for use during an emergency. Its exact location remains classified. Eleven Space Station Modules incorporated into the station's main hull comprise the living, recreation, medical, work, food and other commonly found types of station accommodations. Two more Space Station Modules serve as the location for the SKS (Station-Keeping System). All modules have been hardened to withstand the heat and freezing conditions usually encountered in space. In addition, EMP attack, projectile penetration, Kelvin level heat exposure and extreme vibration/torsional forces are a few of the known elements the station is built to withstand. Spy Satellites locate, identify and track a variety of targets: vehicles, aircraft, ships, buildings, and people, to name a few; in the public, private and military sectors. Black Aircraft Platforms include but are not limited to: TR-3B, all Project Aurora aircraft, the x-37B (the CIA's robotic unmanned space shuttle clone), the F-117N "Seahawk" (Nighthawk variant, class-X), various experimental stealth aircraft in various stages of completion, and even includes the U.S. Navy's re-commissioned Sea Shadow stealth weapons platform. The Top Secret GPS Satellite Network currently controls, processes information gathered by and operates the nine newly launched Quasi-Generational military GPS satellites, which are dedicated to the location, identification and tracking of all FOREIGN military forces. For ease of information streamlining, the nine satellites have been given call-signs of: GP1, GP2, GP3, GP4, GP5, GP6, GP7, GP8, and GP9. Their true military commissioning handles remain classified to all but Security Level 30 personnel or higher. JFK 'also functions as the tenth GPS satellite in the program. Each is in geosynchronous orbit above HOM, at a distance of 175 miles; and are 117 miles apart from each other to maximize the GPS accuracy. Each satellite is capable of changing its location, if deemed necessary for its own safety, maintenance, mission requirements, and so on. All that is currently available for release about specific instrumentation aboard each satellite is that they are equipped with Defensive Weapons systems and can eliminate hostile targets at extreme distances. The exact details of these defensive weapons systems remain classified, but likely includes missile systems, ultra-high energy laser capability, and pinpoint microwave emitters. Screenshot 2017-01-19-22-04-12.png Screenshot 2017-01-19-22-05-23.png |-|President John F Kennedy= 'Station Kennedy's Namesake Space Station Kennedy (JFK) is named in honor of John Fitzgerald Kennedy (May 29, 1917 – November 22, 1963), commonly referred to by his initials JFK. He was an American statesman who served as the 35th President of the United States from January 1961 until his assassination in November 1963. Kennedy served at the height of the Cold War, and much of his presidency focused on managing relations with the Soviet Union. Domestically, Kennedy presided over the establishment of the Peace Corps and supported the Civil Rights Movement, but he was largely unsuccessful in passing his New Frontier domestic policies. Kennedy continues to rank highly in historians' polls of U.S. presidents and with the general public. His average approval rating of 70% is the highest of any president in Gallup's history of systematically measuring job approval. Serving in the US Naval Reserves during World War II, his torpedo boat was rammed by a Japanese destroyer and cut in half, costing two PT-109 crew members their lives. Kennedy gathered his surviving ten crew members, around the wreckage , to vote on whether to "fight or surrender". Shunning surrender, the men swam towards a small island three miles away. Despite serious injures to his back from the collision, Kennedy towed a badly burned crewman through the water to the island, using a life jacket strap clenched between his teeth; and he did so again later to a second island, where his crew was subsequently rescued a week later. The US Special Forces had a special bond with Kennedy. "It was President Kennedy who was responsible for the rebuilding of the Special Forces and giving us back our Green Beret," said Forrest Lindley, a writer for the US military newspaper Stars and Stripes who served with Special Forces in Vietnam. President Kennedy was an incredible supporter of the US Space Program. On September 12, 1962, Kennedy delivered a speech about the effort to reach the Moon, to a large crowd gathered at Rice Stadium in Houston, Texas. It was one of Kennedy's earlier speeches meant to persuade the American people to endorse the Apollo program, the national effort to land a man on the Moon. An excerpt of his speech reads, "We choose to go to the Moon!... We choose to go to the Moon in this decade and do the other things, not because they are easy, but because they are hard; because that goal will serve to organize and measure the best of our energies and skills, because that challenge is one that we are willing to accept, one we are unwilling to postpone, and one we intend to win..." Many of Kennedy's speeches (especially his inaugural address) are considered iconic. He being one of the few politicians that regularly wrote his own speeches; a practice unheard of today, with so many politicians paying professional speech writers. Some excerpts of Kennedy's inaugural address are engraved on a plaque at his grave at Arlington National Cemetery. After his death, Kennedy's civil rights proposals led to the Civil Rights Act of 1964. Despite his relatively short term in office, and the lack of major legislative changes coming to fruition during his term, Americans regularly vote him as one of the best presidents, in the same league as Abraham Lincoln, George Washington, and Franklin D. Roosevelt. He was posthumously awarded the Pacem in Terris Award (Latin: Peace on Earth). It was named after a 1963 encyclical letter by Pope John XXIII that calls upon all people of goodwill to secure peace among all nations. Category:Blog posts